ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ifrit Prime
Testimonials :*Fairly easy solo as 70RDM/35DNC. Fight lasted 12 minutes, 12 seconds. Keep up buffs: stoneskin, phalanx, aquaveil, refresh, regen, haste, blink, composure, barfire. Cast bio ii/poison ii on Ifrit Prime. I didn't bother with other debuffs since he'd probably resist me at 70. Notable gear included enhancing sword mainhand, joyeuse offhand, lamia mantle +1 for magic defense bonus +4, and krousis ring for def 15. Ate crab sushi before fight. Focused on defense since I'm mithra. My hp never dropped below ~650 except for the one time I converted. Conserved tp for healing, and used mp for buffing/debuffing only. Ifrit's 2hr hit me for ~100-150 with stoneskin down on recast. I tried this fight originally as 66RDM/33DNC but lost after getting Ifrit Prime to ~40%. His melee attacks were just hitting me too hard, but his magical attacks were a joke during both fights. Probably soloable as early as 68RDM with some confidence, and easily duoable as 2x 65RDM/32DNC. --Kimya5 06:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :*Easily Solod by any skilled SMN70/WHM35 or Above :*Soloed by a skilled 75DNC/37NIN. He didnt hit me once. only thing that hitted me was stuff that ignores shadows. :*Can be soloed by a skilled 75BST/37NIN using 2 CourierCarries and 5 pet food zeta's :*Can be soloed by RDM75/NIN37 /BLU37 or PUP75/NIN37 /RDM37 :*Can be soloed by 75BST/37WHM with 2 CourierCarriers and 6 Pet Food Zeta. Need to Keep Barfira, Stoneskin and Blink up. :*Can be soloed by a skilled 75DRG/WHM on Firesday, keeping Barfira up and avoiding Inferno by using Superjump. :*Can be soloed by a skilled 75DRG/37SCH on anyday, Light Arts + Addendum: White, Full Charage of Sublimation use Poisona for healing. Avoid Inferno by using Superjump. :* Duoed by a RDM75/NIN37 (Mytha) + SCH68/RDM34 (Ahyan) easily. 12:24.3 Minutes. Alexander Server. :* Easily duoed as DNC74/NIN37-Cactus and SAM75/NIN37. Time taken estimated 10 minutes. Ifrit- :* Easily Soloed by 70+ SMN/WHM, SMN/SCH. ~ Dragoontaru, Asura Server, :* Easily solo'ed by 75 Nin/whm. With barspells and stoneskin, can solo all avatars. Fight took about 12-15min. :* Challenging trio 75BRD/WHM, 65BLU/DNC, 65BLU/NIN. Details on Trial by Fire talk page.Kalua 22:16, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :* Can be soloed by skilled MNK/NIN with chi blast set kiting 40-50% hp + evasion set + hundred fists. :* Can be solo'd by a skilled SAM/DNC in eva set w/ soboro :* Just trioed this with my friend, Angeloffire 70WHM/35BLM, my boyfriend, Galactic 61RDM/30NIN, and myself 70RDM/35NIN. He was a bit of a pain and we lost attempting it without aid of our WHM. Second try, we got him The biggest problem was making enfeebs stick to him. He hits hard and fast but wasn't too difficult with 3. Good luck! User:Kmomo :* Easy solo by Pld/Rdm, no foods or medicines needed, always keeps stoneskin, phalanx and barfira up. :* Nearly soloed as a DNC76/SAM38 on Firesday, oddly enough. His melee accuracy was horrible, didn't even have an Evasion set on, TP was roughly at >200% most of the fight... if I hadn't been smacked with a 2077 Inferno, it would've been easily doable. My conclusion is that with an RDM sub for Bar-element spells, all the primes should be relatively easily soloable as a good DNC. :*Easy duo with 85 BST and 77 RDM (dualboxing). Ayrlie 00:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :*Possible to solo as a 79 PUP/DNC. Used Stormwaker frame/head for both nukes and cures. Didn't use weaponskills, saved TP for waltzes and Drain Samba II. Fought on Watersday, Inferno did barely over 100 damage. It's probably not a bad idea to consider combining the Heat Capacitor and Tactical Switch for TP if you feel particularly unsafe. Good luck! * Very easy solo fight with 99RDM/49NIN.. Composure,Refresh,Temper,Enblizzard, Barfire, Protect, Shell, Regen 2, Stoneskin, Utsusemi (Always up) and Haste 2.. Solo took only 5:53 and he hit me once with a ability that only hit me for 103hp. That was it. If you have Spirits within, use it at 3000TP as the damage took nearly 1/3 of his HP away each time. Used it 2 times. He missed me most times. VERY easy solo with this job! Even aggro getting there was easy. Took longer to get through cut scenes than it did to fight. Have fun. Never use Fire on him. Crimson Howl Seems to use a different version, Crimson Roar, I jus was fighting him and saw him use this, not Howl.. --Taruzard 01:28, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Fire IV I usually solo Ifrit as rdm/blu, but i came rdm/nin today to kill it faster. Tho, i got a surprise when Ifrit casted fire IV. It goes throught Utsusemi. First i thought i was due to some lag, but he done this once more. Donno if it goes throught both Ichi and Ni, but at least throught Ichi. Be aware if u want to try it with a 65-70 party with a Nin tank, or just as /nin. :It does ignore both Ichi and Ni. It's because Avatars use their spells as abilities, rather than spells. That's why a SMN's avatar can use them while silenced, but not while under amnesia. --Kyrie 19:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC)